Tough Enough
by Silver-Zero
Summary: The story of RAW newcomer Drake Connor on his road to success as he strives to make a name for himself in WWE, as well as capturing the heart of a certain WWE diva! (StacyOC)


Disclaimer: Don't own anything of WWE except for Drake Connor.

Spoilers: Stacy/OC possibly.

Summary: Drake Connor makes his debut on Raw, driven with his passion and ambition to climb the long mountain to success. He just never really planned on falling in love with one of WWE's most popular divas.

Tough Enough

By Silver-Zero  
  
"...so, enjoy the rest of the night off." Eric Bischoff grinned back to Triple H and the rest of Evolution. Next week was the Iron Man match between him and Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship.  
  
Triple H liked it very much. With a slight nod of his head, he walked away, almost nearly walking right into a young stranger who he didn't recognize, and Triple H who claimed to "OWN" all of the Raw Roster knew who everyone was, well, everyone who was important.  
  
The young man was as tall as Triple H, Somewhere in his early twenties. H guessed about 23. He was remarkably well built, not as buffed out as Triple H himself or Batista for that matter, but somewhere like John Cena and Randy. His hair was dark blond and shoulder-length, and his eyes were a cold steel blue.  
  
Must be the new rookie, Triple H thought with a smirk and walked away. The young man watched Triple H leave with a look that could even send chills down the spine of Kane himself, before turning back to Eric Bischoff.  
  
"And you are?" Bischoff sighed with pure annoyance, but then held up his hand. "Wait, don't tell me. You must be Drake Connor, am I right? Of course I'm right! I'm Eric Bischoff, General Manager of Raw!"  
  
Drake folded his arms over his buffed chest. "I'm debuting tonight."  
  
"So?" Bischoff shrugged, then his eyes went wide when he realized why Drake was HERE in not getting ready in his locker room. "Oh! You need to know who you're up against!"  
  
Drake simply nodded.  
  
"Well," Bischoff grinned, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "I've heard actually quite a lot about you, Mister Connor. A former street fighter turned Olympic wrester. Not exactly a Kurt Angle-wannabe like a few others I've met." Drake's glare silenced Bischoff as the newcomer started growing impatient. And one of the things Bischoff had heard was that this kid was stronger than he looked. Who knew really what he was capable of.  
  
But Bischoff refused to go down without a fight. "All right, so, you wanna make it big in the business, right? Of course you do! That's why, tonight, LIVE HERE IN MIAMI, FLORIDA, you will go one on one with...RANDY ORTON of EVOLUTION!!"  
  
Drake said nothing, nor did anything. He just continued to stare at Bischoff for a moment, then walked away to his locker room.

* * *

"Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 210 pounds.....DRAKE CONNOR!!" Lillian made the introduction.  
  
Drake's entrance music played as he walked out to the ring, wearing black pants, black wrist bands, and black leather boots. The crowd cheered him on, being that he was from Miami of course, and they were right now live in Miami on Raw.  
  
Soon then, Evolution's music hit, and out came Randy Orton, the Legend Killer turned Living Legend.  
  
In truth, Randy Orton was indeed a really talented superstar who was going to make it big. Indeed, he was just one of those who were the future of this sport. Why the crowd booed him though was because of his superstar ego, it annoyed a lot of people to no end sometimes. Another reason would be because he sided with Triple H, possibly the most hated man today in this industry.  
  
Orton entered the ring with the total arrogance that people disliked about him, and following not too far behind was the legend himself, the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, whooing to the crowd who whooed back.  
  
Flair and Orton looked to Drake, and smirked. "You see this man, punk!" Flair shouted to him, pointing at Randy. "This guy's gonna tear you apart! You hear that?!"  
  
Drake only cracked his knuckles, ready for his first challenge on Raw.  
  
With Flair leaping down to the side of the ring, the referee signaled for the bell and the match began with both Drake and Randy circling each other quickly.  
  
"The bell just wrung, so it's time to take your ass to school, little man!" Randy laughed.  
  
The two soon locked up, trying to force the other back with sheer strength. Instead of forcing Randy back though, Drake suddenly grabbed Randy's arm and tossed him over to the other side of the ring. Quickly recovering, Randy looked up, eyes wide in shock over at his adversary. Even Flair was surprised by the speed of the move.  
  
Shaking his head, Randy and Drake circled each other again, about to lock up again until Randy planted his foot into Drake's stomach, then connected with a few European uppercuts to his chin. Getting him against the turnbuckle, Randy grabbed his arm and threw him into the turnbuckle across from them, but Drake countered, grabbing Randy's arm and twisting it as he ducked underneath, then delivered a clean clothesline that connected very well.  
  
Drake got up, bringing Randy up with him by his head, then smacked his hand heard in thunderous chop that made Randy leap off his feet against the turnbuckle. His chest now had become red from the blow.  
  
Grabbing Randy's head with his back to him, Drake tossed Orton over his shoulder, then quickly leaped up on the top robes and did a shooting star press high in mid air, showing his athleticism and skill. Not only did he have strength, but he also possessed amazing speed and agility.  
  
But those three things alone couldn't help you survive in this business. No, it took some thing even more. Passion...and skill. Drake had the passion and skill, but so did Randy as when Drake walked over to take care of his adversary, Flair distracted the referee long enough for Orton to bring his arm up into Drake's groin in a "Low blow."  
  
Randy was able to recover. The referee now no longer distracted, Randy got back to his feet, clearly annoyed the he had allowed this match to go on for as long as it did. He lifted Drake up, setting him up for the RKO, but as he locked his hands around Drake's face, the newcomer pushed Randy into the ropes. When Randy came back, Drake lifted him up in a move similar to that of Brock Lesner's F-5 and John Cena's F-U. But this slam was different. Lesner's F-5 made the opponent spin in the air and usually land on his front side, and Cena's F-U would have the opponents be slammed on their backs to the side.  
  
This finisher move of Drake Connor's sent his opponents on their backs in front of him in a half front slam. Very few wrestlers were capable of this move. He called it....**Lights Out!  
**  
Drake spun Randy halfway so that Randy's head was pointing out in the same direction Drake was facing, then pivoted Randy so that the 3rd-generation superstar was slammed right on his back as Drake fell as well. Lights Out...indeed.  
  
The move alone had made the crowd stare in awe, even JR and King seemed to have enjoyed such a move.  
  
This time, Drake went for the pin, and the referee beat his hand on the mat 1...2...3...before signaling for the bell.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers as the native wrestler had one his debut match on Raw.  
  
"The winner of this match as a result of a pinfall, DRAKE CONNOR!!" Lillian announced as the referee raised Drake's arm, and Flair went over to help a dazed and battered Randy Orton from the ring.  
  
Let it be known from that very moment, Drake Connor was not something to just come and go. Drake Connor was here to stay, and tonight he had made that one huge step to climbing up the huge mountain to success. 


End file.
